Going Public
by lovrgrl5
Summary: One Shot to fill a prompt: Set in the 1960s, Kurt is the lead singer of a famous vocal group 'The Four Hummels'. Blaine is the band's producer and sometimes songwriter. Kurt also writes songs for the band, including their surprise No. 1 hit 'I Love To Swing On a Swing', which was a b-side to their cover of 'Under The Boardwalk'.


Kurt sighed as he sat on the couch between his father and Carole. He smoothed out his collar and lightly wiped at a bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead from the heat of the lights. He rolled his eyes as the makeup lady came bustling over to fix up the mark he had just left with the simple action.

He looked out to the audience and saw many people whispering and smiling. He even saw some girls waving frantically at Finn, who was seated on Carole's other side. He looked over to the man sitting behind the desk. Mr. Carson smiled at him as he finished up a conversation with Burt.

"So, Kurt. We'll be going back on the air here in just a minute; I'll be asking you some questions, obviously. Is anything off limits?"

Kurt thought for a moment. He looked to the wings of the stage where he saw Blaine standing, smiling at him.

Blaine was their music producer, manager and helped write many of the songs that 'The Four Hummels' sang. They had been accidently found by Blaine one day as they were sitting out at a music festival and singing in a perfect four-part harmony to 'Under The Boardwalk'. That was two years before Kurt found himself as one of the most famous lead singers in American Pop Culture and seated on a couch under some obnoxiously bright lights.

Blaine and Kurt had also been secretly seeing each other behind closed doors. Many people had begun to speculate when Blaine had accidently hugged Kurt after one of their concerts, rather than simply smile and show him to the bus. They had yet to confirm their romance publicly.

Kurt turned his attention back to Mr. Carson as the stage manager began to count down to them going live again.

"No sir, I'm an open book."

"Excellent." Mr. Carson replied before turning to the camera. "Hello and welcome back! As you can see I'm joined by 'The Four Hummels'. They will be performing their surprise hit from their 1966 debut album entitled 'I Love To Swing On a Swing' later on in the show."

Kurt dutifully smiled to the audience as applause ripped through the crowd. He and Blaine had written the song together for their first album. They were promoting their second album, but Mr. Carson had requested they sing 'I Love To Swing On a Swing' along with one of their new songs.

Once the audience settled down, Mr. Carson spoke again. "So, Kurt, how are you tonight?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm very well, thanks." He smiled wider as someone catcalled out to him from the audience. "Hello to you too!" he said to the entire audience. They held for more applause.

"Now. It's my understanding that you wrote "I Love To Swing On a Swing', right?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes. Me and our manager, producer, creative partner, whoever-he-is," laughter from the audience made Kurt smile, but he kept talking over them, "Blaine Anderson wrote the song together."

"Well, it's a catchy song. It's surprising a song about swinging could bring such a buzz, but good for you."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

"Now, you said something about Mr. Anderson."

Kurt shrunk in his seat. _'__Shit. I should have said Blaine was off limits. Breathe._' "Yes sir. He's been instrumental in getting us heard by the public. Like I said, he's our creative partner as well as our manager. He discovered us; we owe our careers to him."

"That's right. Blaine's a cool guy." Finn piped up from the end of the couch.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye again. Blaine was smiling nervously. He gave Kurt a small wave. Kurt sent him a question with his eyes. _'__When he asks, do I tell him?'_ Blaine understood and simply shrugged. _'__Up to you.'_ Kurt gave a slight nod.

"-writing partner for Kurt." Burt was saying beside Kurt.

_'__What did dad say? I should have been listening.'_

He looked to Blaine again, who was holding his clipboard up with block letters written on the paper for Kurt to see.

**HE SAID I'M A GREAT WRITING PARTNER FOR YOU**

Kurt nodded again, forever grateful for Blaine's presence.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I think we have a more pressing matter to discuss regarding Mr. Anderson."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He had come out to the public several months before on another talk show when they asked why he never had any girls attached to his arm. He wasn't worried about that part of the discussion. _'__Do I do it? Should I? Damn. What do I do?!'_

"Oh, yeah? What do you mean?" Carole laughed beside Kurt, "I mean, besides his amazing cooking skills that is."

Kurt looked to Carole; she smiled at him, obviously aware of his internal struggle and tried to change the subject.

"No, not that, though that **_is_** fascinating. We've been hearing rumors that you, Kurt, and Mr. Anderson are going steady. Would you care to comment?"

Kurt smiled and caught Blaine's eye one more time. He received a warm smile back. _'__Okay, here goes nothing.'_

"Well, funny you should ask. We actually have been going steady for a long time now." A roar of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. Kurt looked out and smiled and nodded his thanks. Once the cheers died down, he spoke again, "Blaine's a real sweet guy. I'm lucky to have him."

"There you have it folks! Confirmation that the two boys we've all been cheering for are actually going steady!" More applause ripped from the studio audience.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye again and smiled widely. Blaine's smile could have lit up the sun, moon and stars all at once.

Kurt felt his entire posture relax as the interview continued. Kurt laughed as Finn talked about Rachel, his on-and-off girlfriend of several years. They all took turns and spoke about life on the road as well as what they do when they have time to themselves. Finally, it was time to go to commercial and for them to get ready to perform.

As soon as they called that they were off air, Kurt shook Mr. Carson's hand.

"Thanks for the official word, kid. Congrats."

"Thank you, sir." Kurt said before he ran to the wings of the studio stage where Blaine was standing.

"Hello, you!" Blaine said as he opened his arms for Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt said as he wrapped himself in Blaine's embrace. "I want to kiss you, but I'm pretty sure the makeup lady would be really angry if I did."

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck, "It's okay. Later."

Kurt nodded, "Later."

"Boys, sorry. Kiddo, we need to go get set." Burt said behind them.

Kurt stepped out of Blaine's embrace and smiled at his boyfriend. "Love you."

Blaine's honey-hazel orbs shone with adoration, "Love you too, babe. Have fun out there."

"Always." Kurt winked before following his father to the stage where they were set to perform.

"Okay, so we're doing 'Swing' then what?" Finn asked with furrowed brows.

"'Love You Always' Finn." Kurt said.

"Yeah, okay, love you too, Kurt. But…what song are we singing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just…listen to the opening chords that Sam plays after 'Swing'. You'll know it." Kurt said and met eyes with Sam, their guitar player. Sam simply smiled and went back to fine tuning his guitar.

"Okay! 5, 4…" The stage manager began to call out.

Kurt quickly did a few vocal runs to make sure his voice was still warm from their preshow warm-up.

"Welcome back! We have a special treat for everyone! 'The Four Hummels' will be performing **_two_** songs for us today. First, their premiere hit 'I Love To Swing On a Swing' followed by their newest hit 'Love You Always'! Enjoy!"

They played their songs and thanked Mr. Carson for having them on. They went to another commercial and said one final thank you to Mr. Carson. Kurt ran, once again, into Blaine's embrace.

"You were amazing, Kurt. I'm so proud of you." Blaine said before kissing Kurt's neck.

"Thank you, Blaine. You're not mad at me for telling everyone?"

"Not at all." Blaine said as he pulled back and met Kurt's gaze.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine's lips molded perfectly with his own. Kurt smiled into the kiss before pulling out of Blaine's embrace. He grabbed Blaine's hand tightly in his own.

"We should get out of here. You know how Finn hates these things."

"Yeah, let's go." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at the way his curls bobbed along with the nod that accompanied this statement.

They met the rest of Kurt's family at the exit of the studio.

"Hey kiddo, congrats on going public with your relationship."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said as he beamed at his father.

"Don't worry, sir, just because we're public doesn't mean I won't still work hard for you." Blaine said seriously at Kurt's side.

Burt chuckled, "I know that, Anderson. You've done well so far, just keep it up."

Blaine smiled and Kurt squeezed his fingers once more before letting go to allow Blaine to exit first and run out to open the door to their waiting car.

Blaine put a hand on the door and looked back at Kurt and his family. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes, dear. Let's go ahead and get out of here." Carole said sweetly.

"**_Finally_**." Finn said.

With one final nod, Blaine opened the door and exited into the night. Kurt put on his brightest smile and walked outside to the waiting fans, and his waiting boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thank you to FanofChrisCMaxA1 for the prompt! I hope everyone enjoyed! As the prompt/summary says it was set in the '60s I have VERY little knowledge of the '60s. I did some research but I know most of my dialogue doesn't fit the time period. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! :) MUAH!**


End file.
